


Back To The Dance Floor

by Tdelicot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to A Gentle Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been months now since Scully and her husband Fox Mulder were out on a real evening, they have been busy with the case load, including being stuck in the snow storm back in Stark, New Hampshire.

Scully was glad they were able to renew their wedding vows with a simple ceremony, with most of their friends from the F.B.I. office and hospital, she works at part time, including her own brother Bill attending.

Scully and Mulder decided not to take a honeymoon, since their case load was very heavy at that time.

Fox Mulder was waiting on Scully to come into the office, after working on her newest young patient at the Washington, D.C. hospital, is supposed to operate on the 14th year old with terminal brain cancer, she was hoping to stop the spread with the using of the steam cell research.

There would be three different surgeries using the stem cell research, with permission from the parents, knowing full well their son Jamie might not live anyway, they taking a big gamble.

Today was the first day with Scully starting very early at the hospital. She had told Mulder, she didn't know when she would be done.

FIVE HOURS PRIOR

Fox Mulder was happy to have his wife in his arms, since life has been so damn busy of late.

Scully needed him badly this evening, she was reeking of her sex, with Mulder with his face of her pussy, she was totally wet from all of the orgasms, she had by him, she was glowing, along with being really sore throughout her entire body including her breasts.

"Thank you." She says while placing butterfly kisses on his chest and forehead.

"For what Dana?" Laying back onto the pillows with his arms behind his head.

"For proving to me, you still love me, despite the past few months with work, what we need again, is another night on the dance floor like the first time Fox." Before getting out the bed fully nude to take a shower. "I need to be at the hospital in an hour to operate on Jamie with the stem cell research."

"I would love it Dana to have that night back again?" He says with excitement.

"Lets see how it goes with the surgery today, maybe we can leave the X Files behind this evening and enjoy ourselves once again, I need to get into the shower." She grins at her husband before leaving.

Before she looked back, he was already asleep to really be a miracle in its self, after several rounds of rough and hard sex.

15 minutes later...

She comes out of the shower with just a towel around her to get dress trying to be very quiet not to wake Mulder under the blankets. She had gotten dressed in record time before checking for her keys, money to be inside her purse, along with her I.D. badge and weapon.

She leaves while looking back at her sleeping, handsome, sexy husband at the age of 55 years old.  
///////////////

An hour later having walked into the hospital, she was able to go see her patient Jamie before starting the surgery.

The nurses on the floor had told her, Jamie's mother and father wear waiting for her in his room for one last chat.

When she went to her office first, she placed on her white jacket before heading on over to the surgeon's wing.

She knocked on the door, to let them know she was here to speak with them and Jamie.

"So how is everyone this morning?" She says to the three looking on.

Jamie is the first to speak cutting off his mother. " Dana, I am happy you came to see me before the surgery, I was getting worried, you wouldn't show up to see me."

"Of course, Jamie, I was coming to see you, I wouldn't miss out talking with my favorite patient." She says with a huge smile on her face, before walking over to give the boy a big hug to make him happy.

"Will I see you, when I wake up from the surgery?" He says while looking at his mother and father hoping for the best, that their son will come out of it.

"You will James, Your going to see me after the surgery." She says with heart felt sentiment, even though the cancer had spread throughout his entire brain.

Everyone knew that the surgery was only for the last resort with Scully and Jamie's parents, even Jamie suspected as much hoping for the best to try and save his life.

CHAPTER TWO UP NEXT.


	2. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the surgery, Jamie's vitals drop.

Two Hours into the surgery, Doctor Dana Scully and her assistant Doctor Adams were having a hard time trying to control the blood seepage, for which Scully was working on adding the the stem cell.

This was the third spot of his brain, she was working on for the past two hours.

"Doctor Scully, blood pressure is dropping like a rock, heart rate and other vitals, do you think we should shock the heart?" Dr. Adams reports.

It was at this moment all of the alarms had gone off showing that Jamie was losing ground quickly, she wasn't able to stop the bleeding, even though she tried, as with her assistant Dr. Adams tried in vain, but to no avail.

Jamie's parents were looking on in the visitor's view port with the other doctor's and nurses looking on. They knew this was the end for their son, so Margaret and her husband Thomas started to pray for their son to go to heaven, along with his guardian angel.

After a few minutes of trying ti bring back his heart and other vitals, Scully called the time of death at 11.28 A.M., along with Doctor Adams signing in the log book of the time Jamie left us for heaven.

Doctor Dana Scully was in tears, when she left the operating room, with everyone looking on with sadness, while she pulls off her mask and gloves inside the surgeon's room, she throws them into the chute.

She goes to sit down on the bench to start crying harder, there was nothing more to be done, accept speak with his parents.

But something happened to have her scared at first, thinking that she was seeing ghosts, when in fact it's the twilight forms of Samantha and Jamie, being held by her with her hand and the rest of their twilight friends.

When she turns around, they are gone once again, along with a note that was written on the computer screen that was on the desk of the room. It said...."I am happy Dana, at least I didn't go to hell, thank you for trying to save my life, I knew it was not to be, thank you."

She was in shock, but it did made her feel better to a certain degree, she had to speak to his parents before calling her husband.

She needed to go dancing tonight, along with anything that her husband throws at her in the sex department.

Ten minutes later in Jamie's room, Margaret and Thomas were waiting for her.

She walks into his room very slowly. When she does, she goes to hug the both of them, even though both parents have tears.

Margaret tells Dana Scully, their son is in a better place inside the twilight of heaven.

"I know Margaret, he is happy now." She says in a whispered gentle voice.

"Thank you, Doctor Scully, at least you tried your best to save our son's life, but like what my wife told you, he's in a better place for now on."

"If ever you need to talk with me in the future, just let me know, and I will come to speak with the both of you, I must go now."

She walks out of his room, she takes off her white jacket before arriving into her office. She hangs up the jacket, while she takes her things from out of the locker, along with her cell phone to call her husband.

She dials his number at the X files office.  
/////////

Fox Mulder was on his computer checking for some information on a case, when his cell phone went off on his desk. He looks at the caller I.D. having to be his wife Dana Scully.

"Mulder speaking, Scully, how did the surgery go with Jamie?" He inquired tersely.

"Mulder, Jamie died, I wasn't able to save his life, there was just too much damage done, I couldn't stop, but I know for the fact that Jamie is into a better place, and guess what, he's with your sister Samantha, I was able to see them both in the surgeon's room having left a note, telling me that Jamie is happy to be with your sister and the rest of her friends."

"Are you all right Dana, can I do something for you to help with the great loss?" He asked very gently.

"Yes, You can Fox, take me out dancing tonight to the same place months ago, just before we renewed our wedding vows, and everything that happened during the magical night we had entirely, I need for you to love me all night long."

"All right, I will call the dance hall to find out what band is playing tonight and everything else, It's going to be really nice weather wise this evening, we can bring the blanket again under those same trees to make out."

"I will be going home to sleep for a few hours, just let Skinner know what had happened with the surgery going badly, along with not coming into the office today."

"I will be coming home Dana in a little while, once I speak with Skinner, I am truly sorry about all this, until later."

CHAPTER THREE UP NEXT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Mulder finally arrive at the dance hall.

This Chapter for Mature Audiences.

Chapter Three

 

When Fox Mulder had arrived from his work, he was able to convince A.D. Skinner to let him go home early again, Skinner was mellowing with his age, it was mostly because of his girl friend Christina, deciding to leave William's rebel group to be with Skinner instead.

Mulder made sure to be very quiet walking into the apartment, knowing full well his wife would be sound asleep in the bedroom, for tonight's activities.

There was a note left for him, to wake her up at 3.30 p.m., to take a shower and be dressed for tonight.

This would give him the chance to sleep as well, but on the couch instead, he was glad their were blankets in the hall closet to keep him warm for the most part.

Even though the weather was nice, he still had somewhat of a chill going though his body, what he really needed was his wife to keep him warm, but right now it was not possible.

Once he hit the couch while placing the blankets, along with setting the alarm on his watch to wake him up at the same time.

A Few minutes later, he was out like a light.  
///////

Sometime later

Dana Scully was starting to stir in her sleep, waking up slowly, she looked at the time, it was a few minutes before 3.30 p.m., her husband would be coming into the bedroom to wake her up, instead this time she would be doing this to him.

When she gets up with putting on her robe, since she was wearing nothing at all while sleeping. She was hungry for her husband, and she needed him very badly at the moment.

She goes to place a kiss onto his cheek bending down over her husband on the couch.

Fox Mulder started to stir on the couch having his watch finally go off with the alarm, along with seeing his wife bending over him.

"Hey!, are you all right Dana?" He asked with a gentle tone of his voice, know that she was upset over the death of Jamie.

"Fox, I need you badly right now, I need to suck your cock right now,and taste every inch of it." She replies before going down to pull off the blankets with starting pulling off his belt, pants to leave him with just his white boxers.

This is when she placed her hand inside, to take a hold of his penis to start using her tongue doing her magic on him.

Before he knew it, his entire penis was engulfed into her mouth, sucking every inch of his shaft, while he pushed her head further down for where she was able to control her gag reflex.

He was moaning so loud, it couldn't be help in regard to what she was doing to him in the first place.

He arched his back for when his orgasm was coming along inside of her mouth to have him scream out, he was breathing so hard, he wasn't able to almost catch his breath. "Dana!", He says with trying to stop her from going any further or else he won't any good for this evening. In croaked voice. "We need to take a shower Dana and get dressed for the dancing."

"All right Fox, but I am not done with you this evening, when I am finished tonight, you won't be able to walk for days."

Inside the shower the both of them were behaving knowing full well they would be never make it to the dance floor or anything else for that matter.

After 15 minutes, they were out of the shower and started to get dressed.

She was wearing the same dress, she had on for the first time around, but this time she left her hair down, along with a change with the earrings to be two angels, as with her cross this time, while spraying her Opium perfume.

Fox Mulder had on his blue shirt with a black jacket, no underwear this time to go with the black pants, so he can be very accessible to his wife's hands and mouth.

Once they were outside. Weather wise it was just lovely with the sun starting to set for the evening, they would be heading over to the dance hall, with it being a Tuesday, it was going to be some what busy with a band tonight playing called The Blue Jays a local group that sings oldies but goodies like the last band.

When They arrived, the valet was able to take their vehicle into the main parking lot, while Scully and Mulder started to walk in, but Mulder stopped his wife to take her into his arms for a quick kiss and to say. "I love you, Dana Scully." Before breaking it off to head inside the dance hall, they could see the place was busy, along with the head waiter coming up to them.

"Yes, I am Fox Mulder, I called earlier for reservations and a table in the corner."

"Of course, Mr. Mulder, I have you on my reservation log book, please come this way, I will show you to your seats."

"Thank you, Scully were actually here again, we made it, free of work and our daily problems, lets enjoy ourselves for the rest of the evening."

They walked behind the head waiter to be taken to their seats.

Fox Mulder pulled out Scully's chair to have her be seated and pushed in a little, while the waiter handed her the menu.

"Your main waiter Jerome will be serving you this evening, he will be here in a moment, enjoy yourself Mr. and Mrs Mulder."

He walks off to head for the entrance again to greet the others coming into the dance hall.

The both of them were really relaxed, while watching the band on the bandstand setting up for the evening.

"Before I forget Dana, are we still going to try for that baby tonight, or when ever it does happens?" While looking at his menu with excitement in his step and facial expression.

"Now what do you think Fox, we have all evening to try for it, even though I did had my cycle finished up three days ago, my hormones currently are at a all time level, anything is possible?"

CHAPTER FOUR UP NEXT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mature Audiences. Scully and Mulder at the dance hall.

The waiter Jerome walked into the kitchen to place their orders, it was busy, everyone was running around working with all of the customers orders.

Scully asked her husband, on whether, he wanted to go up to the dance floor, since they had to wait for their food.

The sound of the music was mostly slow to begin the evening, with the Blue Jays playing with a group of six.

"Sure Dana, I would love to very much." He gets up to pull out his wife's chair, before saying to her, he loves her a great deal.

"I love you, as well Fox." Before squeezing his groin area really quick, before someone catches her with her gesture. "I can't wait to handle your shaft later." He smiled before pulling her to the dance floor.

Taking their time on the dance floor moving with the mood of the tune, Mulder was holding his wife really close to him, to feel the burning embers of her body throwing off the heat of her hormones.

He wanted her so bad, he can taste it in his mouth, but he had to wait never the less.

The next tune that came up was "BE MY BABY", Mulder and Scully stayed on the dance floor for another quicker dance, she was able to keep up with him, as he was wiggling his behind to have her chuckling.

"What's so funny Dana?" He says before taking her into a tighter embrace.

"You, sweetie!" She moves to kiss him with a passionate kiss to knock his socks off, along with the rest of the dancers watching on, while they stopped to work their magic.

After that, they looked to see everyone was watching them, along with clapping, it was at this point, they went back to their seats, Jerome was coming over with their foods and drinks.

But in the meantime the Blue Jays started to play "Leader Of The Pack" to have everyone clapping and screaming out from the excitement of the wonderful tune.

Just about all of the younger crowd went up to dance, since it was a much faster tune.

"I must say Dana, I haven't been disappointed for when it comes to the quality of the food choices, this steak is just tasty, I just hope yours is just as delicious for when it comes to your sex?"

It took a minute for Scully to catch up to what her husband was actually saying to her in regard to her clit, she almost choked on her salad.

"I am sure Fox, it will be , when we are at the park under those beautiful trees."

After a while their was silence between the both of them, having to be listening to the next tune of "Sincerely", Mulder asked on whether she was interested to dance to this lively tune. She said yes to his request.

Once they were on the dance floor, Scully asked her husband, she wanted to leave, she was more interested in having him eating her under the trees, hopefully their would be a moon to make it more magical.

"I am ready Dana, lets finish this dance, pay the bill, and then we will be off, their will be other times to come back to this special place." 

"I agreed." She says with such heart felt emotion, along with having to think about Jamie having to be with his twilight friends in heaven.

She still had one more chore to do, with attending his funeral that was supposed to be schedule in a few days.

CHAPTER FIVE UP NEXT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mature Audiences

Chapter Five Final

 

After Fox Mulder paid for the bill, the Blue Jays were playing the last song of the first set to be "Earth Angel.", Scully started to think about Jamie having to be in heaven now with his guardian angel.

When her husband had come over to her at the main entrance, she had tears having to be thinking in regard, to what happened with Jamie in the operating room, it was just too sad, their really wasn't anything to be done for the young boy and his cancer.

It had reminded her too much of herself, for when she had found out many years ago, with her cancer having gone into remission without having a real reason as to how.

Fox Mulder has suspected with his wife's tears, it would have to do with Jamie.

But after a few moments, she was feeling some what better, having to walked outside into the fresh air, along with looking up to see a half moon tonight, with the cloud cover having to very little this evening.

"Look Fox, the moon is out tonight, even though only half way this evening, it's still going to be magical never the less." She says before walking into his embrace, to have her husband give her a very passionate kiss, and this time, they didn't care who was watching them.

When he breaks off the kiss, he tells her, we need to go now to the park.

15 minutes later having entered the park entrance, they were able to find their perfect spot away from the lights,side walk and any type of walking traffic.

While taking the blankets and their little sex toys in a small bag that Scully was carrying in her hand.

Scully had pulled down the top of her dress to expose her perky breasts with a Fox Mulder looking on, while she goes to lay down on the blankets, she was able to pull her dress up with having taken off her underwear.

She was ready for him, ever since he had come home from work.

"You are beautiful Dana." He says in the heat of passion, dropping down after stepping out of his shoes, pants, his shirt and jacket, leaving him in just his boxers, already expanding from the growth of his shaft from within.

He goes to lay on top of her, while he brings her head up to meet up with his mouth and tongue to kiss, while he places his other hand down to her opening to began probing, while feeling her wetness.

This is what she wanted very badly, along with her husband, a night of seduction, passionate kissing and sex to ease their sorrows of the past.

After a few moments, she goes to pull down his boxers to have his shaft spring out, while she places it near her opening, it's at this point, her husband lifts up both of her legs wide, to sharply enter her to have her cringe at first from the assault, before holding onto his hips with both legs, to feel every inch of her inside.

The both of them were moaning from the heat of passion between them, unable to breath, while Mulder continued on with his strokes both hard and soft, hitting that particular spot to have her soaked and wet. During the time, he was starting to sweat from the energy expel of the sexual act.

Finally that moment arrived with the couple coming together to orgasm to the point of almost passing out.

A few minutes late, he says to her in a gentle whispered. " We need to finish this at home." Tasting her now, having gone down after pulling out. "We have a baby to make Dana." He stops what he is doing, to move up to kiss her one last time before getting ready to leave, it was at this point the moon had gone behind the clouds.

The rest of the evening was just beautiful between them in the bedroom, his seed having been planted several times, hopefully they will know with the next month of so, on whether his wife will find out, whether she was going to having a baby after all this time.  
/////////

Three days later Dana Scully was standing directly in front of Jamie's grave, after talking with his parents at their home. She had told them, she was very sorry for their loss mostly, and hopefully they would be able to continue on with their lives.

When she was told the news that Margret was going to have a baby after 15 years and with Jamie passing, only made it more of an miracle to have a life continued on with the next birth, while Jamie was in heaven to be watched over.

Fox Mulder was standing next to his wife with tears running down her face. "She says her final words to Jamie. "Good bye, your in peace now, along with having to be in heaven."

"Come on Dana, lets go home, I love you." Before walking away from the grate site.

 

THE END


End file.
